


First Steps

by Sultanspride (Llama)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Pony Play, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/Sultanspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared decides he wants to be a pony, not a groom. He just has some reservations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Pony Treat 'verse](http://sultanspride.livejournal.com/2504.html)

  
Jared was distracted. It wasn't as if it was the first time – ever since Jensen had taken him up to the club that first time he'd found it hard to stop turning events over and over in his mind. It wasn't every day you found yourself a guest at a kinky sex club; although to be fair, there was more kink than sex involved, at least in the places he'd seen so far.

But last night Jensen had inadvertently – or so Jared hoped – opened up a whole can or worms that Jared was really not ready to get into.

"The club has a tailor, you know," Jensen had said, matter of factly as they ate their steak fresh from the barbecue. "If you think it would be easier to get a good fit that way."

"Am I showing you up?" Jared asked, grinning. He didn't really think the answer would be yes, because the club members dressed in assorted weird and wonderful styles, but he knew Jensen was attached to his neat and perfectly pressed riding gear.

Jared wondered what it would be like to stroll around the yard dressed similarly with Jensen. There was definitely a thrill there when he thought about it; the two of them laughing, arms folded, watching the owners and trainers put ponies through their paces. When it came to imagining himself with a pretty little pony girl or boy on the end of a rein though, his imagination failed him.

He was pretty sure that wasn't what he wanted.

"Yeah right," Jensen snorted. "I just thought…" He paused. "You seem to enjoy coming along, right? It doesn't gross you out-- you're not just putting up with it?"

"Call me freaky if you like," Jared grinned, "but yeah, I like it." He speared another piece of meat and contemplated it. "Everyone is really cool."

Jensen's smile made Jared want to pinch his cheeks. Really, it was too adorable.

"And you're getting along okay with Sparkle?"

It was still a little weird to hear Jensen call a girl that with a straight face, but Jared was familiar, if not entirely comfortable with, the little flip his belly did when Jensen did it.

"She's great," he said, and it was true. He was just pretty sure he was never going to be a trainer for her or any other pony.

"Cool. So you should have some of your own gear." Jensen chewed thoughtfully. "I can set up an appointment for next week—we have Friday off, right?"

At least that gave Jared a few days, and one more visit to the club, to work out what the hell he was going to do. "Sounds good to me," he said, and grabbed them another couple of beers.

  
When weekend came around Jared was no closer to a solution to his dilemma.

"Just tell him," Sparkle advised him while he helped her fasten her high-soled boots on. She was lounging on the bench in the changing rooms wearing just a g-string while she unfastened the buckles on her harness in preparation. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Jared worried about the weight of the boots and the strain on her ankles, but she swore that her physio girlfriend gave them her seal of approval so there wasn't much he could say against that. It wasn't as if he was going to be able to take her on, so it wasn't even a little bit his responsibility.

"The worst?" Jared sat back on his heels and looked up at her. He hadn't really come up with a worst case scenario, but it was easy to work out. "He never wants to speak to me again?"

She frowned, but Jared continued before she could say anything. "I mean… we're guys, and he's my best friend, and—" He flapped his hands. "I don't know what I mean."

"Jared," she said, and grabbed one of his hands. "This is still new to you, I know. But you know better than this, I know you do. Being a pony isn't—it's not being something less than a trainer, you know."

"I know!" Jared's hands flailed again, but she held them tight.

"Jensen isn't going to think any less of you."

Jared knew she was right, somewhere in his gut, but. But.

"I don't want to say the wrong thing," he said finally.

"Say what you think," she said. "Even if it's dumb, or you think I'm going to hit you. Because seriously, Jared—if you're going to have masculinity issues or something over this, you need to work it out."

"I know." Jared groaned.

"You can walk away from here and never come back after today, but you've found something inside you that isn't going to stay buried forever, Jared."

And yeah. Jared knew that. Not to mention that Jensen would still be coming here, and he didn't want it to be a problem between them. Nor could he really stop coming here without explanation and avoid a rift, however unintentional, developing between him and Jensen.

He still couldn't find the words though, and he could just feel himself getting more and more flushed and confused as he tried to untangle his thoughts. Somewhere in the middle was this whole knot called Jensen, but he couldn't even work out where that started or ended.

"Jensen's my best friend," he said finally. He only meant to pause, but nothing else seemed to be coming out.

Sparkle's eyes were sympathetic when he risked a glance up at her, but she didn't want to say anything.

"We're colleagues, we're roommates, we're equals everywhere."

"But you don't think you will be here?"

Jared shrugged. "I don't see how we can be if he's a trainer and I'm a—a pony." God that felt weird.

Sparkle hmmd.

"Not that we're the same," Jared continued, "but—"

"How are you different?" she asked, sitting up a little.

"Well…" Jared laughed. "If you saw us first thing in a morning you wouldn't have to ask. Jensen is a zombie until his third cup of coffee, and I get up a couple of hours earlier and run with the dogs and a carton of juice or whatever."

"He's reserved," she added, and Jared nodded.

"And I'm really not. He watches my back in interviews and things, because I tend to run off at the mouth. It's one reason why we do so many things together."

Sparkle raised an eyebrow.

Jared flushed. "Work things, I mean."

"So you complement each other a lot," Sparkle said. "You have different roles in your friendship."

"I guess?"

She threw her arms out in a gesture of despair at his stupidity. "So why do you have to be the same here?"

Huh.

"Look at it this way," she said. "Jensen has been coming here for a long while, and he's known where his interests lie for a lot longer. He comes here because he's found something that fills a need for him, and he can get it here. Putting another human being on the end of a rein and making them walk in circles, trot around a yard, or whatever -- that makes him happy."

Jared was so not getting here point here. "So…?"

"So, why do you think he would look down on you doing what would make you happy? If it's being on the end of one of those reins, being groomed, hell, even pulling a cart or a sulky – and can I just add that you would look fantastic doing any of those things – then that's no weirder than what gets him off."

"Except that I'd be naked, dumb, restrained, ordered about… maybe even plugged." Jared swallowed at the last thought.

Sparkle leaned forward, a new gleam in her eye. "Yes. But the thought of that turns you on more than you can stand, right?"

"Yeah." Jared's voice was raspy when he said it, and he realised it was the first time he'd really admitted it out loud. "So let's make that naked and hard, shall we? Jesus."

"First," she said, "there's no actual rule that you need to be naked. People all have preferences, so for temporary arrangements that's generally a good way to match people up, and for those who go for permanent ownership it's something they can negotiate. Chances are you'd want to do that at some point though, it's true." She smirked. "You miss out on a lot of fun otherwise."

"And you know," she added. "Although you're on display, and vulnerable in some ways – you're also pampered, and even worshipped." She rubbed his arms playfully. "With those muscles, they'd be queuing up to spoil you."

"The thing I didn't want to say was about the colts," Jared admitted. "The ones I've met have been—" He stopped, but Sparkle was smirking.

"Kinda spoilt?" Jared nodded. "A lot of them are brats, it's true, but the same is true of some of the fillies. Have you met Roman?"

"Don't think so."

"Mmm. His mistress usually brings him Saturday, but they do show up occasionally on Sundays. I'll introduce you if they do." She smiled. "Now there's a real man."

"I feel kinda stupid now." Jared was still relieved that apparently any kind of colt would be welcomed, even if they weren't like the ones he'd met so far. "I'd feel kind of dumb playing up like they do, but if I can be more myself…"

"Oh god, yes," she said, "especially since you're into women. Most of them go for the more masculine type."

"Cool." Jared grinned, because man, it would definitely be safer to have a woman on the other end of his reins.

All the same, he had a flash of strong, manly hands moving over smooth, muscled flesh and felt his stomach flip over once more. Given how much better he felt after the conversation with Sparkle, though, it was easy to put that to one side.

Footsteps rang loudly out in the corridor, and Jared started.

"There you are!" Jensen said, and when Jared turned his head he was standing in the doorway. Jared watched Jensen's eyes move from Jared to Sparkle and back again. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah dude," Jared said, straightening up from where he was still kneeling on the floor at Sparkle's feet. "We were just chatting."

"Cool." Jensen tapped the door frame with his hand a couple of times, as if he wasn't sure what to say next. "I'm just waiting for Adam, thought I'd make that phone call while I remember."

"Phone call?"

"For your fitting," Jensen said, rummaging for his cell phone. He flicked it open and pressed down; Jared watched the blue lights spring up. "Friday's still okay, right?"

"Um," Jared said, and Jensen paused.

"I'll—yeah," Sparkle said, and got up, stretching her arms out for balance as she adjusted to the high boots. "Good luck," she whispered to Jared on her way out, and patted his arm.

"Is there a problem?" Jensen looked worried, and Jared felt kinda stupid.

"No, just-" Jared swallowed hard. "I don't think I'm really cut out for it."

Jensen nodded slowly. "That's okay. I said there'd be no problem if you didn't want to come out here—you should have said earlier, dude."

"It's not that." The butterflies in Jared's stomach were off again, beating their tiny wings hard. "I don't think I'm ever going to be a trainer," he said eventually. He brushed the hair off his face and looked Jensen in the eye. "I'd like to try being a pony." It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to say.

"You—" Jensen paused, his mouth open. "Really?"

Jared tilted his chin up defiantly. More defiantly then he felt, to be truthful. All the same, if Jensen had a problem with it, it was going to be his problem, not Jared's. He hoped.

But Jensen was smiling. Really smiling, one of those the sun just came out blinding smiles that was so rare. "That's cool, Jare. That's really cool."

"Yeah?" And Jared was grinning back just as hard.

Jensen strode forward and grabbed his arm. "You've no idea—I like coming out here with you, man, it's good having someone to share this with."

"And you don't mind that I—"

"God, no." Jensen's eyes widened. "I'm surprised, but I think it's great you think you've found something you'd like to try here."

"Never had myself down as the submissive type," Jared said wryly. It was true, it wasn't how he would describe himself.

Jensen shrugged. "Sometimes it's not that simple. People are complicated. Sometimes we can be submissive in one area, dominant in another." He laughed. "I think you're going to be what I'd call a challenge."

Jared grinned wider. "Going to take a lot of training, huh?"

"Maybe." Jensen looked thoughtful. "Do you, uh." He stopped. "Do you have any preferences?"

"Preferences?" Jared had no idea what Jensen was asking him.

"Unm well." There was an adorable flush colouring Jensen's cheeks now. "To match you up with a trainer, or at least to get one to try you out properly, there are things we need to ask."

"Okay." Jared felt a flutter of nerves again. What the hell was Jensen going to ask him?

"You know, whether you prefer a male or female trainer, what you're prepared to wear-"

"Wear?"

"How much you're prepared to strip off, basically."

"Right." Jared shuffled his feet a little. "Um."

Jensen looked up.

"Can't you do it?" Jared asked. "You know, I mean—to start with?"

"Because you'd feel safe with me?"

"Yes!" Jared was pleased Jensen got it. "I trust you, Jensen. I know you."

Jensen rubbed his hand over the back of his neck and sighed.

"That's why it's not a good idea," he said. "It would be different if we were, you know." He waved his hand between them in a gesture Jared presumed meant involved. "Couples generally learn to adapt to each other even if they're not ideally suited in their needs, and if they don't they change later. But that's not part of our relationship, Jared."

"Everything else is," Jared said, though he wasn't really sure why he was pushing it.

"Exactly." Jensen smiled. "We work together, we live together, we socialise together. There's nobody I'm closer to than you, Jared. If this didn't work out, it might affect all those things."

"I don't see why."

Jensen didn't seem to be listening though. "Also, building trust can be a wonderful, intimate experience. Just going with someone you already know might be shortchanging yourself. It's not just about compatibility, it's—ponies and trainers, or owners more often, often develop a relationship outside of the pony play. If they're sexually involved, or even if they're not sometimes, there are more options for things they can do."

Jared nodded. "I get that."

"As things stand, I come here, train whoever I'm asked to or who needs it, I jerk off in the shower if and I go home."

It wasn't as if Jared didn't know; he'd heard sounds from the showers. Jensen was far from the only one who did that.

"I don't favour any pony in particular, because I'm not in the market to be attached. And if you train the same pony, you end up attached." Jensen shrugged. "Sometimes even against your general orientation."

Jared raised his eyebrows.

"I've seen it happen," Jensen said. "And you know, once you've let someone shove a tail buttplug inside you, having sex with them isn't a huge step."

"So you won't ever be an owner?" Jared said. It sounded kind of lonely, just training random ponies, never developing the kind of bond Sparkle had with her owner.

"Maybe one day." Jensen grinned. "I think it's like anything else, you just have to meet the right one."

Jared nodded. "I don't think I'm ready for the tail buttplug right away."

Jensen laughed. "Not many are."

"So what else do I need to decide?"

Jensen reached for his hand and pulled Jared to his feet. "I think you need to do this properly, and without my clumsy help."

  
The guy behind the desk had fearsome bushy eyebrows that reminded Jared of his high school headmaster.

"I just need a few details from you, Mr Padalecki," he said, and rustled some papers. I t was like being back in high school. Jared half expected the next words to be 'I've called your parents…'

"Call me Jared," he said, and the eyebrows frowned at him.

"Mr Ackles tells me you'd prefer to opt for an equine membership, is that correct?"

"Yes." At least that was an easy question to answer.

"All right then. Would you prefer a male or a female trainer?"

Jared considered. A woman would be safer, but... "Do I have to choose?"

"I can put down you will consider either, if you prefer." The man paused. "I would only recommend doing so if your sexual preferences encompass both sexes, however. Although sexual relationships are not automatically assumed, it's common for them to do so if you end up working with a trainer for a period of time."

Jared swallowed. "I—yeah, I get that. Either is fine."

"And would you consider your position on any possible sexual relationship with a trainer to be likely, unlikely, or uncertain?"

"Uncertain?" Jared said. "I mean, I'm not ruling out the possibility, but this is kind of new to me and I don't want to promise anything I can't go through with."

"That's fine." The grim mouth curved just a little into a smile. "Now, harness and clothing."

"I've been thinking about this," Jared said. "I'd like to start off maybe just shirtless, and get used to the idea before I start stripping everything off."

"That's perfectly acceptable," the man said, and made some notes on his paper. "Are you prepared to wear a bridle?"

"All that stuff is fine," Jared said hurriedly. "Bridle, reins, chest harness or whatever, that's no problem."

"I'm assuming you'll want an externally worn tail," the man said, holding the pen ready to make a mark on his page.

"Yeah." Jared could feel his cheeks flushing.

"Have you given any thought as to the type of training you would be suited to?"

Jared wasn't really well informed on this stuff. "What are the options?"

"Things can vary a little, but here we mostly have dressage ponies and sulky ponies – they pull small carts. We don't encourage riding here as it can cause damage – much as we might like to be, humans are not built to carry other humans as ponies. We do have some who enjoy farm roleplay too, but that's less common."

Jared shrugged. "I don't really mind. I'll try anything and see if I like it."

"Excellent." The man closed the folder on his desk. "It shouldn't take long to find someone compatible."

And it didn't. By the time they arrived the following weekend, Jared knew he'd be expected to meet Lady Drea, apparently an experienced trainer.

"She's pretty good," Jensen said, though it seemed to Jared somewhat grudgingly. "Bossy, but who isn't around here?"

Jared laughed.

"Just… remember you don't need to do anything you don't want," Jensen said.

"Aw, you can be my chaperone if you think I'm in moral danger," Jared grinned, and Jensen slapped his hand away when Jared reached out to pinch his cheek.

"Fuck you then, I hope you get whipped raw," Jensen said, but he was smiling.

It didn't seem too far-fetched once he actually met Lady Drea, however. No sooner had Jared introduced himself than she turned her back to fasten up her tall riding boots and barked out her orders.

"Strip, and stand over by that bench." She waved what appeared to be a riding crop in the direction of a low bench seat.

"Excuse me?"

"Strip," she said again, more slowly. "And stand over there. I need to take a look at you before we do anything else."

"I think there's been some sort of misunderstanding," Jared said. He shoved his hands deep in his jeans pockets. "I'm supposed to be keeping my jeans on for this—I agreed to go shirtless, that's all. For now, " he added, so as to appear cooperative.

"Out there you can," she said. "But right now I need to see your physical condition." She looked over her shoulder. "Any trainer worth their salt would ask the same thing of you."

Huh. Jared wondered if calling Jensen to check on that would make him look like a wuss. He must have hesitated too long, because Lady Drea sighed.

"If it's such a big deal, you can keep your underwear on," she said. "Just get a move on."

Jared accepted the compromise gratefully, and stripped off his shirt and jeans. He dropped them in an untidy pile on top of his sandals on the bench. The tile floor was cold under his bare feet, and he wiggled his toes to warm them.

Lady Drea didn't even turn around, not even when he cleared his throat. She smoothed her starched blouse down and fastened what seemed to be a million tiny buttons, and pulled on a tight fitted jacket to complete her outfit.

Jared had to admit she looked pretty hot. He'd always gone for girls a few years older than him, and she was petite, dark-haired—just his type in many ways. His body knew it too, because as soon as she turned to look him over he could feel his dick twitch.

She ignored it, and crouched down by his legs to run her hands over them. She felt him carefully, her hands thorough, and Jared wondered why such an examination was necessary. Maybe she was just getting him used to the feel of her hands on him.

"Strong legs," she said, standing up, and Jared was grateful for her face being further away from his groin. She circled him slowly. "Good muscle tone, good back and shoulders—we'll have to go over your training regime some time if this works out."

"No problem," Jared said.

"Today I think we'll do a little command training, then try you with the sulky for fun," she said, and smiled. "I don't want you to think it will be dull."

"Okay."

She smacked his ass playfully with her crop and said, "Get your jeans back on, and we'll get started."

  
"Do you have a name?" she asked when Jared was ready to be harnessed.

"Do I need one?" Jared hadn't even thought about it, which seemed kind of silly now. Of course he knew all the other ponies he'd met had pony names.

Drea shrugged. "Not yet. Not ever if you don't want to. Most eventually find a name that suits them, or if they have an owner they can let their owner name them."

"Oh." Jared couldn't imagine being named by someone else. What if they came up with something embarrassing or truly awful?

"Don't worry about it." Drea walked around him. "Just listen to my voice, and you'll know when I'm speaking to you or not."

"These are the instructions I need you to learn," she said. "Giddyup means start moving. Whoa means stop. A touch of the whip means faster, a tug on the reins means slower. Got that?"

Jared nodded. It was hard for him to speak, because as she spoke she had slipped a bit in his mouth and was fastening the black straps of a bridle over his head. She fastened the buckles and pulled his hair out from under the straps, smoothing it down. Next she snapped a leading rein to the bridle and wrapped the loose end around her hand.

"If I need you to come out of pony headspace, I will tap twice on your forehead lightly," she said. "If I need to speak to Jared rather than the pony, but you don’t need to respond, I will put my head close to yours." She demonstrated, leaning in close. Jared automatically leaned his head forward to meet hers, and she smiled in approval. Jared felt a warm rush through him when she pronounced herself pleased with him.

"You will not speak while you are in your pony persona," she said. "You will not use your hands, but you will keep them in position behind your back at all times." She placed Jared's hands behind his back and he held them in the position he'd seen the other ponies use. "Good."

She stepped back then, and let the rein extend. "Giddyup," she said, and started walking towards the stable door. Jared was caught out, expecting to go through the whole grooming process as he'd seen Jensen do so frequently, and he almost stumbled as he hurried to follow her. He didn't know what would happen if the rein pulled taut, but he imagined he didn't want to know.

Jared had expected to feel self-conscious the first time he was out in the yard, but he hadn't been prepared for quite how self-conscious he would feel. It seemed as though everyone in the club was looking at him, and he was horribly aware that he didn't have a real clue what he was doing. The chances were he was going to make the most godawful fool of himself in front of all these people. What the hell had he been thinking?

Then he saw Jensen, one hand on the bridle of a cute little pony girl, the other holding her leading rein. The girl was very pretty, naked apart from a leather and chain harness that did nothing to hide the perfect perky breasts and neatly trimmed pubic hair that she was proudly displaying.

Jared wondered if Jensen would be jerking off to thoughts of her in the shower before they left. When he looked up at Jensen's face though, Jensen's eyes were on him. His eyes were warm, and the smile on his face encouraging, as was the nod he gave Jared. Jared lifted up his head.

He could do this.

  
"Pulling a sulky," Jensen grumbled on the way home. He slammed the car in drive and shot out of the gates as if hellhounds were after him. "What was she thinking?"

"It's what she likes," Jared said, shrugging. "There was no harm in trying it."

Jensen just snorted. "Anyone can see what you are, and it's not—" He stopped and when Jared looked over his face was flushed. Jared wasn't sure if it was anger or something else.

"What?" he said, but Jensen shook his head.

"I can't tell you what you need," he said. "It's the kind of thing you need to find out for yourself."

"You think I'm so feeble-minded I'll just do what you say?" Jared laughed. "C'mon dude, what would you do with me?"

Jensen shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. "I told you, I think it would be a bad idea—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get that." Jared was going to get it out of him one way or another though. "Okay then—what do you think I should try, how about that?"

Jensen shot him a glance, but he seemed at least to be amused by Jared's feeble attempt at getting the info out of him.

"I think—" Jensen cleared his throat, settled his hands back properly on the steering wheel and appeared to be giving the matter some thought. "I think you need a challenge."

That wasn't quite what Jared had been expecting to hear.

"What?"

"You learned just about all there is about pulling a sulky today," Jensen said, "unless Drea decides to go for a team, but she'd have to find someone to match you first." His mouth twisted wryly. "That might take a while."

"There's gotta be more to it than that," Jared said. "She said they do events and stuff?"

"Yeah, there are races," Jensen said. "That's pretty much it, though. Just practice, and pulling Drea around in the sulky."

"Huh."

"And groundwork, she's pretty thorough on that usually," Jensen allowed. "I thought she rushed things a bit today, but she probably just wanted to give you a taste as you're new to the whole thing."

"She did say there would be lots of training," Jared said. "She wanted to know about my diet, exercise regime, everything."

Jensen frowned a little, but he didn't give much away. "I told you, she's good. She needs to know, but she shouldn't ask you to change things. That's more the prerogative of an owner than a trainer, especially when you're settling in."

Jared didn't really want to get into the whole owner trainer thing right now. Jensen was getting dangerously close to changing the subject completely.

"So… a challenge?"

Jensen shifted in his seat a little. "I know what you're like to work with, man. You get bored, and Drea's not gonna have a nice tame little cart pony on her hands."

Jared frowned. "I'm not sure that's a bad thing," he said, and Jensen laughed.

"Seriously, not tellin' you what to do here, Jared," he said. "Just… keep your options open, don't settle for the first offer you get. Take your time and think about it, and think about what might work for you as well. Notice what makes your blood hum, your heart pound, your cock stiffen. Know what turns you on, exactly where your kink lies, and you'll know what you want. Then you know what to ask for. There's no problem with having a few sessions with different grooms before making up your mind who to go with, or even with never committing to a longer term arrangement."

"Really?"

"Really. There are plenty of good pony mistresses out there." He hesitated, and though it wasn't quite a question, it wasn't _not_ a question either. "Masters too."

Oh.

"Um, yeah. I kinda left that open." Jared could feel a flare of heat up his neck, and was glad it was too dark for Jensen to see anything.

"Right." Jensen was silent for a long moment. "Well, I can. I can probably recommend—"

"Yeah, yeah man. That'd be good."

It was ridiculous, the wave of relief that washed over Jared, even with the memory of Jensen's hands moving over hard, muscled bodies. Clearly it wasn't going to be a problem for Jensen if Jared ended up with a male groom. It certainly wasn't for Jared—he replaced the image of Jensen's hands with generic large, masculine ones and imagined the strength of them behind the brushes and rubs, pictured them touching—stroking—yeah, he still didn't know exactly what else they might do, but one thing was for sure.

He really, really liked the idea.

  



End file.
